


A Chance Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That promo picture got the wheels in my brain spinning, and now all I can think about is what if it’s indicative of the pairs this season? We have Team Arrow (our main core group), Thea and Roy, and then Laurel and Slade.</p><p>WHAT IF Laurel meets Slade and they hit it off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

Laurel tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her name to be called. If they didn’t hurry up, she’d be late for her meeting. Judges tended not to be understanding about that.

She noticed the barista approaching the counter with a coffee, the correct size of hers. “Slade!”, she called out and Laurel huffed.

A man approached the counter and offered the barista thanks as she handed him his drink. When he turned around, and Laurel could get a good look at him, she noticed he was attractive, albeit a little gruff looking. He looked like he’d just gotten back from spending some time in the wilderness. _  
_

The man, Slade, caught her gaze and smiled as he approached her. _Great_ , she thought,  _h_ _e’s going to hit on me. I don’t have time for this._

He handed her his drink. “I overheard you order the same thing as me, and you seem like you have someplace to be.”

He had an accent.  _Australian_ , Laurel thought. She smiled, grateful for the gesture. If she left now, she’d make it to chambers in time.

"Thank you", she told him. He nodded with a small smile, then she turned and left the cafe.

Later that afternoon, she went to the club before it opened to meet Oliver for a late lunch. The same man was sitting at the bar, cradling a tumbler of what looked like bourbon.

She was taken back at the sight, wondering the odds. He must have felt her presence, because he looked up at her sharply. His eyes softened as her noticed her, and she realized she should say something.

"Well this is a surprise", she said, walking towards where he was sitting. "What are the odds?"

"Slim", he replied smoothly. "We must be lucky."

She laughed lightly at the obvious flirtation. “Do you know Oliver?”, she inquired, curious as to why he was waiting at the bar while the club was closed.

He narrowed his eyes, and his gaze became more accessing. She realized he didn’t know how he should respond. He didn’t really know anything about her, after all, and this was a nightclub.  _Who knows how Oliver knows him._

"I’m meeting him for lunch. We’re old friends", she explained. "I’m Laurel", she introduced herself, and held out her hand. He looked at her hand contemplatively, then took it and shook, responding with his name.

They’re hands we still clasped when they heard Oliver clear his throat. They both looked to him in surprise, and dropped their hands as he raised an eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?


End file.
